PRETTY RHYTHM: LA LLEGADA DEL GUARDIÁN
by animextreme
Summary: Aira admira mucho a su más grande ídolo Dave McDougal, ignorando que él es algo más allá de lo que los humanos jamás podrán ser: Un dios, además de que ella ignora el hecho de que está a punto de cambiar su destino, al convertirse en Cure Star Rising. Harem.


Capítulo 01: El Gran encuentro de Aira.

Aira se había golpeado la cabeza con el contro remoto mientras estaba dormida, lo cuál produjo que se despertara repentinamente por el dolor, ha de saber que estaba en su casa junto con su hermano menor y sus hermanas gemelas menores.

-¡Bah! ¿Quién dejó el control remoto tirado por ahí?-decía Aira, mientras se quejaba del dolor de cabeza por haberse golpeado en la cabeza con el mismo control.

-¡Hey, Aira! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-decía su hermano menor Itsuki, ya que había apagado la televisón accidentalmente.

-¡Aira Onee-chan! ¡La TV! ¡La TV!-decía su hermana menor Uru, hermana gemela de Eru.

-¡Rápido! ¡Enciéndela de nuevo!-decía su hermana menor Eru, hermana gemela de Uru.

-¿La tele?-decía Aira, mientras se daba cuenta que en efecto, había apagado la televisión accidentalmente-Ohh, sí, sí-decía Aira, mientras prendía la televisión.

Al prenderla, se visualizó un programa de patinaje de los más recientes que salían.

-Este salto ha sido visto por última vez hace 2 años-decía la persona de la televisión.

-¿Patinaje artístico?-preguntaba Aira, mientras veía la televisión.

-Aira... ¿Acaso no has oido hablar del Prism Show?-preguntaba Itsuki.

-¿Prism Show?-decía Aira confundida.

-Eso, eso-decía Itsuki, mientras asentían juntto con él las gemelas.

-¡El Prism Show es lo máximo en lo que respecta a shows de entretenimiento! ¡Es un show con moda, baile, patinaje y música! ¡Todo en un mismo paquete!-decía Itsuki, mientras le explicaba a Aira como son los Prism Shows.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto del tema?-preguntaba Aira curiosa.

-¡Todos deberían saberlo!-decía Itsuki, mientras las gemelas asentían junto con él.

-Ah, beuno, pues eso no em incluye...-decía Aira, mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-¡Bah! Eso es porque eres mu torpe...-decía Itsuki con tal de hacer enojar a su hermana mayor Aira, lo cuál logró exitosamente.

-¡Oye, oye, onee-chan!-decía su hermana Uru.

-¡Por qué no intentas hacer un Prism Show?-preguntaba su hermana Eru a Aira.

-¿Eh? No...-decía Aira nerviosa, que se le veía en su rostro, ya que ahora le era prácticemnte imposible hacerlo.

-Creo que eso sería imposible-decía Itsuki de manera burlona, haciendo que Aira hundiera la cara de Itsuki por el enojo recibido.

-¡Lo intentaré, Uru, Eru! Itsuki, estate atento...-decía Aira, para alegría de Itsuki, ya que sabía que no lo lograría aunque lo intentara.

Entonces Aira hizo una pose cool, para después hacer un Prism Jump, pero con el único inconveniente de que al aterrizar, uso de sus pies piso mal, por lo que terminó torciéndose el pie izquierdo, el cuál hizo que se tropezara y cayera de cabeza en el piso.

-Oh... no...-decía Uru preocupada por como estaba su hermana.

-Uhhh...-decía su hermana Eru, mientras Aira se quejaba del dolor de su pie constantemente

-¡Bah! No hagas cosas innecesarias...-decía Itsuki, mientras le daba la mano a Aira para audarla a levantarse por la caída reciente que había tenido.

-Está bien-decía Aira, mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente.

-Como estás ahora, realmente me preocupa tu futuro...-decía Itsuki, mientras fingía estar preocupado, mientras Aira le daba cara de metete en tus propios asuntos.

-¡Y hoy finalmente es el debut de Mion Takamine!-decía la persona de la televisión.

-¿Mion?-decía Aira, mientras volteaba a ver la televisión-¿Mion-sama?-decía Aira, mientras veía la televisión.

-¡Su debut estará acompañado con la presentación del grupo de Idols, los Callings y el grupo de Power Metal conocido como DragonHeart!-decía la persona de la televisión.

-¡Mi admirada Mion-sama! ¡También DragonHeart y mi querido Dave-sama están ahí!-decía Aira, mientras veía la tele con corazones visiblemente es sus ojos.

-Me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para mostrarles a todos las maravillas de la alta moda extranjera, ¡Por favor, asistan todos!-decía Mion en la televisión.

-¡Mion-sama es simplemente hermosa!-decía Aira encantada.

-¿Q-Quién es la Mion de la que tanto hablas? ¿Y aparte quién es DragonHeart?-preguntaba Itsuki con aparente dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera sabes eso? Mion-sama debutó como modelo amateur para revistas de moda. Con su carisma, en un instante se volvió popular entre las chicas, ¡Y ahora es una supermodelo que hace shows de moda por todo el mundo! Y DragonHeart es un grupo de Power Metal que debutó hace 2 años, su vocalista y principal guitarrista, bueno, ex-guitarrista, Dave McDougal, con su inigualable voz llamó la atención de la audiancia, y al parecer entro una nueva integrante, se llama Kotori McDougal, parece ser que es una de las hermanas menores de Dave-sama, lo que la hace más adorable, es la actual guitarrista de DragonHeart, así ganándose la acceptación de todo el público, su segundo guitarrista Iori Yagami, es el heredero del Clan Yagami, siempre serio y modesto, siempre viste su traje negro con blanco, Kyo Kusanagi es heredero del Clan Kusanagi, Clan rival del Yagami, toca el bajo y es uno de los mejores amigos de Dave junto con Iori, Nagisa Aoi, es estudiente de Astrea Hills, siempre alegre y optimista, tan libre como un ave, toca el teclado, sus solos de teclado pueden dejar mudas a cientas de personas, Tamao Suzumi, calmada y serena, sabe poesía y estuvo anteriormente en otro grupo, toca la batería, ella es la más genial tocando al batería, sus sólos de batería pueden compararse a lso de un verdadero profesional-decía Aira, mientras daba detalle de cada uno de las personas que más admira.

-De verdad que sabes mucho acerca de ellos...-decía Itsuki, mientras se impresionaba por tanta información que sabía su hermana de Mion y DragonHeart.

-Es lo que toda chica y amante del Metal debería saber...-decía Aira como si nada.

-Ahh... Meb gustaría poder ser como ella al menos una vez en mi vida... o por lo menos ser un miembro de DragonHeart, con eso podría morir en paz-decía Aira, mientras su hermano veía esta escena con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Hey, Aira! Hazme el favor de traerme unas frambuesas. Trae también unos arándanos y algunos kiwis... Se me acabaron los ingredientes para lso pasteles...-decía su padre.

-Bueno-decía Aira.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo, chicas?-preguntaba su padre a las gemelas.

-¡Estábamos viendo el Prism Show!-decían Uru y Eru al mismo tiempo alégremente.

-¿El qué?-preguntaba su padre sorprendido.

-¡Prism Show! ¡No! ¡No deberían ver eso!-decía su padre, mientras les apagaba la televisión a las gemelas.

-¡Aira! Algún día de harás cargo de la pastelería. Si no lo haces... Papá estará...-decía el padre de Aira, mientras empezaba a llorar, la cosa era si el llanto era real o no, no se sabía ciertamente, lo cuál hizo que a Aira se le pusiera la cara azul por la reacción de su padre.

-Ok... Ya ma voy...-decía Aira con la cara azul de miedo aparente, por la reacción repentina de su padre.

-¡Espera ahí mismo!-decía el padre de Aira, haciendo que la misma se pusiera blannca del miedo.

-¿Sí?-decía Aira.

-No puedes ir afuera vistiendo esas prendas tan indecentes...-decía el padre de Aira, haciendo que la misma reaccionara extraña.

-¿Eh? Pero a mí me parecen mu bonitas...-decía Aira.

-¡Toma!-decía el padre de Aira, entregándole muchos paquetes.

-No puede ser...-decía Aira, con la cara azul de la exageración.

-Compré unas prendas que de seguro te quedarán perfectas-decía el padre de Aira.

-Oh... no...-decá Aira, sabiando que pasaría un infierno.

Minutos después.

Aira estaba vestida como una señorita, si se podía decir así, un vestido rosa con fresas incluidas.

-¡Mira nada más! ¿Verdad que está lindo? ¡No hay nada más lindo que los vestidos con volados! ¡Y además es de futilla! Dime que no es el mejor...-decía el padre de Aira, haciéndo avergonxzar a su propia hija, que no estaba acostumbrada a usar esa clase de vestidos.

-¡Hiro-kun! ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas holgazanear? No otra vez... ¿Compraste sus prendas sin avisarme?-decía la madre de Aira por ende su esposa.

-Eh... no...-decía el padre de Aira asustado.

-Tenemos probelmas financieros y tú andas desperdiciendo dinero...-decía la madre de Aira mostrando su enojo.

-¡Ay! ¡No, ahí no! ¡Me rindo, me rindo!-decía el padre de Aira, rindiéndose ante su esposa.

-Aira, ¿Me prestas tu vestido un momento?-preguntaba su madre a la misma.

-¿Eh?-decía Aira.

Minutos después.

Las gemelas Uru y Eru tenían vestidos similares al que tenía Aira desde un principio, probablemente del vestido de Aira hicieron ambos vestidos de las gemelas, mientras que Aira vestía lo que tenía antes de que se probara el vestido.

-¡Este vestido es hermoso!-decía Uru.

-¡Gracias mamá!-decía Eru.

-¡Pretty Remake, listo!-decía la madre de Aira.

-¡Era de esperarse, mamá!-decía Aira.

-¡Wah! Si recién la había comprado...-decía el padre de Aira, que lloraba por su vestido.

-¡Hiro...!-decía su esposa.

-Hiro-kun, no uses tu sentido de la moda en Aira...-decía su esposa, mientras jalaba de la oreja a su esposo.

-¡Aira! Por favor, trae lo que et pedí-decía su padre, mientras seguía siendo jalado de la oreja por su esposa.

-¡Seguro! ¡Ya me voy!-decía Aira.

-¡Aira, ten cuidado! ¡Recuerda que eres muy torpe!-decía su padre, después de decir eso, Aira terminó tropezándose, cayendo de frente.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ya dejen de decirme eso!-decía Aira molesta, por que le recuerden a cada rato eso mismo.

-Por último, no dejes que nadie vea "eso", sabes que podrías meternos en serios problemas-decía su padre seriamente.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, descuida, nadie verá "eso", no te preocupes-decía Aira, mientras se iba de compras.

Una vez que saliera del Supermercado, conocido como World Market.

-¡Terminé las compras! ¡Ahora puedo ir a hacer un poco de "shopping de mostrador"-decía Aira, queriendo decir que sólo iría a mirar las prendas, ya que no tenía el suficiente dinero para comprarlas.

Una vez cerca de las tiendas de ropa más recientes.

-¡Todo luce genial!-decía Aira, hasta que se quedó viendo unas cuidadosamente.

-Esas prendas son muy bonitas, pero...-decía Aira, mientras se acercaba a dichosas ropas.

Mientras tanto, con los miembros de DragonHeart.

-Vaya, vaya, esa chica Mion si que le gusta causar problemas-decía Kyo Kusanagi, bajista de DragonHeart.

-Sí, que lo digas, tenemos que buscarla sólo porque somos los únicos que no tenemos nada que hacer por ahora-decía Iori molesto, guitarrista rítmico de DragonHeart.

-Vamos, no seas pesimista, una vez que la encontremos, seguramente tendremos que dar un concierto, asíq eu mejor apresurémonos a encontrarla antes que nos metamos en probelmas-decía Nagisa Aoi, tecladista de DragonHeart.

-Lo malo es que no sabemos en dónde está, puede estar en cuaquier parte-decía Tamao Suzumi, baterista de DragonHeart.

-Aún así tendremos que encontarla, Kyo y Iori la buscaran por la derecha, Nagisa y Tamao la buscarán por la izquierda, mientras yo la buscaré por estos alrededores-decía Dave.

-Ok-decían todos, mientras se separaban para encontrar a Mion.

De vuelta con Aira.

-Para esta blusa, una pollera que combine le hará ver mejor... Esto lucirá mejor si cambiamos el balance de colores... ¡Bien! Tomaré esta blusa y la pondré don esto... Esta falda va con esto... con botas que conbinan... con esto, y cambiando esto... ¡Listo!-decía Aira, mientras hacía unas pequeñas modificaciones a la ropa que había vsito, todo este espectáculo lo había visto Dave, a simple vista le había llamado la atención, tenía un buen sentido de la moda, quedando admirado en gran manera.

-¡Pretty Remake, terminado!-decía Aira, habiendo terminado su trabajo.

-Eh... señorita cliente... Es un problema para nosotros si cambia la disposición de las prendas...-decía la encargada de la tienda a Aira, la cuál sele puso la cara azul por todo lo que había hecho.

-¡Disculpe! Con su pemmiso...-decía Aira alterada, mientras se iba de la tienda corriendo, sin saber qué más decir.

-¡No puedo creer que haya hecho eso!-decía Aira, apenada.

Una vez muy alejada de dicha tienda.

-¡Me llevé un gran susto!-decía Aira, recordando lo que había hecho recientemente en la tienda, pero en un momento se le pasó cuando vio una tienda llamada Prism Stone.

-¡Esta tienda es espectacular! ¡Tienen muchísimos tipos de ropa! ¡Los accesoriso son geniales! ¡Wah!-decía Aira, mientras se acercaba a un vestido que estaba en el mosdtrador, Dave la había seguido, ya que pensaba que era una chica interesante, además pensaba que sería un reemplazo perfecto para Mion, si no llegara a presentarse en su Prism Show.

-¡Este es hermoso! ¡Hey! ¡Estos son los trajes que usan las chicas del Prism Show!-decía Aira con estrellas en los ojos.

-Quisiera probármelo...-decía Aira, mientras se imaginaba teniendo el vestido puesto.

-increíble... Para ser una novata, pudo hacer un Prism Jump...-decía Dave impresionado levemente.

Pero justo en el salto, había aparecido una chica con la cuál estaba apunto de chocar, pero la segunda chica que en un principio estaba cubierta, a caérsele la gorra, se supo que tenía el pelo anaranjado, esquivo a tiempo a Aira, haciendo un salto inceríble, pudiendo aterrizar a tiempo.

-Nada mal, ella también debe tener cierto talento para los Prism Shows, serían genial que tuviera a ambas para el Show-decía Dave mentalmente.

Pero para Aira no hubo buena suerte, ya que ella terminó por caer de frente, al parecer a esta chica se le da mucho por caer de frente.

-¡Ouuuuuch!-decía Aira quejándose del dolor.

-¡Uy! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba la chica a Aira.

-Sí, estoy bien ¡Gracias!-decía Aira, aunque con algo de dolor en el rostro, mientras la desconocida le ayudaba a levantarse, al parecer también Aira era propensa a que la ayudaran demasiado.

-¡Nos vemos!-decía la desconocida, mientras recogía su gorro y se iba corriendo hacia quiénsabe dónde.

-Tiene garn talento...-decía Dave interesado.

-Se fue...-decía Aira.

-Aún así, fue un salto inceríble...-decía Aira impresionada.

-Oye, tú-decía Dave a Aira.

-¿Sí?-decía Aira.

-¿Vendrías conmigo?-preguntaba Dave a Aira.

-¿Eh?-decía Aira extrañada.

-Alágrate de que el destino esté de tu parte-decía Dave, miantras tomaba de la mano de Aira y la llevaba a donde estaba el Prism Show.

-¡Vamos, rápido!-decía Dave.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Espere por favor...!-decía Aira nerviosa-Pero... Por alguna razón me recuerda alguien, ¿Pero a quién?-decía Aira pansativa, aún en la situación en la que estaba.

Mientras tanto, Los Callings estaban teniendo un Prism Show.

-¿Y Dave? ¿Dónde está? Pronto va a seguir su turno, además, ¿Y Mion? ¿Dónde está? ¿Todavía no está lista?-decía la presidenta.

-No consigo comunicarem con ella...-decía uno de los encargados.

-¿Y los demás miembros de DragonHeart, dóndee stán?-preguntaba la presidenta.

-Ellos ya están listos-decía el encargado.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Dave?-decía la presidenta preocupada.

Con Dave y Aira.

-¿Los Callings? Entonces... ¡Mion-sama podría estar aquí!-decía Aira alegre, mientras era aun más jalada por Dave.

-¡Gracias a todos! ¡A continuación el tan esperado show de DragonHeart!-decía Wataru.

-¡Cancela el show! ¡Cancélalo ya!-decía la directora.

-¡Dave-san!-decía el encargado.

-Disculpe la demora, jefa-decía Dave.

-¡Dave! ¿Y Mion?-preguntaba la directora.

-No la encontré, pero traje un posible reemplazo-decía Dave, señalando a la chica que había traido consigo.

-¿Y tú eres?-preguntaba la directora,

-Ehh...¡Aira Harune!-decía la misma un poco insegura.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntaba la directora.

-Ciertamente ni yo lo sé...-decía la misma.

-¡Dave! ¿Qué significa esto?-preguntaba la directora.

-Ella hará al Prism Show una vez que acabe de cantar mi canción-decía Dave.

-¿Eh?-decía Aira sorprendida a más no poder, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Hablas en serio?-preguntaba la directora.

-Sí. Va a ser la sustituta de Mion-decía Dave muy relajado.

-¡No! ¡Es inútil! ¡Yo soy demasiado torpe!-decía Aira con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Un Prism Show se hace con el corazón... así que no necesitas tener mucha destreza para realizarlo-decía Dave.

-Dave, la audiencia se está inquietando, será mejor que entres en escena-decía al directora.

-Claro, bueno, con su permiso, madam, pero tengo que hacer un concierto-decía Dave, mientras se echaba a correr hacia el escenario.

-Mmm, ¿Será quién me imaginó? No, no puede ser él, no tiene el pelo rubio, pero...-decía Aira mentalmente, meintras se quedaba viendo el escenario en el que estaba Dave en este momento.

Una vez en el escenario.

-Disculpen la demora querido público, ahora sin más preámbulos, permítannos presentarnos, somos DragonHeart, yo Dave McDougal junto con mis amigos cantaremos para ustedes la canción llamada I Wish, del Álbum llamado Vetegeyus-decía Dave, mientras en ese instante se transformaba en Super Saiyajín, ya que siempre usaba su transformación de Super Saiyajín en las actuaciones, hacciendo que a Aira se le cayera la quijada de la incredulidad, ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado que Dave McDougal la llevó de la mano hasta este lugar.

DragonHeart (Galneryus) - I Wish

Asu wa chigau hi da to furimuki katarikakeru kimi

Kyou no you na hibi ga zutto tsuzuku koto nado nai to

Kodoku afure michiru koto naku

Doko ni kono omoi tsutaereba ii?

I wish for the stars "let me know"

Tsukami toru koto wa mou nai no?

Arifureta mirai touzen no you ni otozurete

Ima me ni utsuru mono soto kara kikoetekuru oto

Nani mo ukeirerarezu jikan mo tomatta you ni osoku

Kodou kanji tomaru koto nai

Doko ni kono omoi tsutaerareru?

I wish for the stars "let me know"

Omoi ga itsuka todoku no nara

Yozora no hate made zutto inori tsuzuketeiru yo

Kanashimi mo aiseru darou itsu no hi

Ka samenai yume no naka dake de

I wish for the stars "let me know"

Omoi ga itsuka todoku no nara

Yozora no hate made zutto inori tsuzuketeiru yo

Ima ikiteiru koto hontou wa tsuyoku kamishimetai

Asu e to tsuzuku michi sou shinjite ima

Tsuyoku kanaderu

Una vez que acabara de cantar la canción, todos aplaudieron fuertemente.

-Gracias, y ahora la siguiente actuación-decía Dave.

Minutos después.

-¡Vas a hacer el Show!-decía Dave a Aira.

-No puedo...-decía Aira nerviosa, haciendo que "eso" se revalara, y Dave pudiera verlo claramente.

-Una cola-decía Dave como si nada.

-Noooooo-decía Aira, mientras la trataba de ocultar como pudiera, ya que lo que trataba de ocultar, era una cola de mono que sobresalía de su trasero, y que había mantenido enrroyada entre su cintura, en forma de cinturón.

-¿Qué hago? Ve vio mi cola, pensara que soy una rareza, peor aú, si papá se entera de esto, me deja encerrada por 3 meses-decía Aira aterrada de que su padre hiciera semejante cosa.

-¿Por qué estás ausutada?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-Es que no sabes como se pone mi papá cuando se enoja, además de que descubriste mi "secreto"-decía Aira alterada.

-¿Cual? ¿De que eres una Saiyajín? Eso no es nada fuera del otro mundo-decía Dave serenamente.

-Un momento, ¿Cómo sabes que soy una Saiyajín?-preguntaba Aira impactada de que alguien más que su familia, supiera sobre esa raza poderosa de guerreros.

-Eso es porque yo también soy un Saiyajín-decía Dave, mostrando su cola, mostrando que verdaderamante pertenecía a la raza de los Saiyajín.

-Ah, que bien, eso me tranquiliza un poco-decía Aira, un poco más calmada.

-Y no te preocupes por la directora, ella también sabe sobre el asunto, practicamente es un secreto-decía Dave.

-Por favor, ¡Déjeme hacerlo también!-decía una voz.

La voz era de la chica que anteriormente había conocido Aira.

-¡Eres la chica de hacer rato!-decía Aira.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntaba la directora.

-Rizumu Amamiya-decía la misma.

-Deja la charla para después, ¡Ustedes dos, síganme!-decía Dave, mientras se corriendo.

-¡Dave!-decía la directora gritando, sin que éste le hiciera caso.

-¡Vamos!-decía Rizumu, mientras tomaba de la mano de Aira.

-¡No podré! ¡No podré!-decía Aira insegura.

-¡Está bien! Yo también soy nueva en eso, ¡Apresúrate!-decía Rizumu a Aira.

-¿Ehh?-decía Aira, mientras era llevaba a rastras por Rizumu.

Minutos después.

-Tomen éstas...-dice Dave, dándoles a cada una 5 Prism Stones.

-Estas son...-decía Aira.

-¿Ah? ¡Hay prendas adentro!-decía Aira sorprendida.

-Son Prism Stones. Sus vestidos daldrán de estas piedras...-decía Dave.

-Hermoso-decía Aira viendo las Prism Stones.

-De aquí en adelante, todo depende de ustedes...-decía Dave.

-¡Sí!-decía Rizumi, mientras iba por una puerta.

-¡Oye, espérame!-decía Aira, mientras se iba detrás de Rizumu.

Una vez que entaran por la puerta.

-¡Bienevnidos al mundo del Prism World!-decía una jeven pelicastaña con lentes.

-¡Genial! ¡Este lugar es como un mar de prendas!-decá Aira.

-¿Puedo ver sus piedras?-preguntaba la joven de lentes.

-¡Sí!-decían ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, párense allí-decía la joven de lentes.

-Entendido-decía Aira, mientras se paraba en una especie de plataforma.

-¡Aquí vamos!-decía la joven de lentes.

Haciendo unos movimientos con su computadora, el vestuario de Aira cambió, ahora Aira vestía una ropa de color rosa, la cuál resaltaba mucho la falda, con Rizumu, su atuendo cambió a uno de color azu, con un gorrito que adornaba su tierna cabeza.

-¡Ese es el Star Cordinator! Estos son los trajes más populares para el Prism Show-decía la joven de lentes.

-¡Wah, qué lindo! El qué esté vistiendo un traje como este, parece de ensueño...-decía Aira sonrojada, mientras admiraba como se veía vestida con ese atuendo.

-Pon una buena cara, ¿Sí? ¡Vamos1 ¡Hagámoslo!-decía Rizumu.

-¿Así que al final sí tendremos que hacerlo...?-preguntaba Aira mentalmente, ya que no estaba lo suficiente preparada mentalmente como para poder enferntarse a algo así.

Mientras con la directora y Dave.

-Eso fue muy precipitado de tu parte...¿Realmante van a complacer al público aquellas chicas?-preguntaba la directora a Dave.

-Podría ser...-decía Dave, sacando una interrogativa a la directora.

-¿Quienes son?-preguntaban muchos del público, por la aparición de un dúo de chicas en la pista de patinaje.

-¡Atención invitados! Como Mion Takamine está enferma, se cambió el programa...-decía la voceadora, mientras Aira se caía, debido a que no tenía suficiente equilibrio para pararse.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?-preguntaba Sho curioso.

-Esa se cayó apenas salió...-decía Wataru.

-¡No puedo bailar enfrente de toda esta gente!-decía Aira sentada de rodillas, mientras lloraba cómicamente.

-¡Cálmate! Con esa actitud no vas a lograr nada, como te dije, un Prism Show viene de corazón, no necesitas mucha destreza física para poder hacerlo, sólo necesitas un beun corazón-decía Dave en la mente de Aira, la cuál se asombró de que pudiera escuchar a Dave en su mente por medio de la transmisión del pensamiento.

-¡Mi corazón está cargado a su máximo!-decía Rizumu, mientras se preparaba para bailar.

En ese instante empieza a cantar la canción, titulada: "You May Dream", y a su vez también hacía su coreografía.

-¡Ah! ella baila muy bien!-decía Aira impresionada.

-Hmmm... No está mal...-decía la directora.

-¡Espectacular!-decía Aira, pero extrañamente no pudo hacer un Prism Jump.

-¡Si sigue así, habrá problemas!-decía Sho preocupado.

-Estamos perdidossi ella no pede hacerlo-decía Wataru.

Entonces la presidente pudo darse cuenta que Rizumu no podía Hacer Prism Jump.

-No puede hacerlo, ¿Eh?-decía la directora.

-¿Qué fue ese salto?-pregntaba uno de la audiencia.

-¡Muéstranos un Prism Jump!-decía otro de la audiencia.

-No puedo...-decía Rizumi susurrando, dado por hecho que no podía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? Ese fue un salto espectacular!-decía Aira.

-Eso es porque la audiencia quiere un Prism Jump, y al parecer Rizumu no puede hacerlo-decía Dave en la amnte de Aira.

-No puede complecer al público si es que no puee ahcer un Prism Jump...-decía al directora.

-¿Te olvidas de la otra chica?-pregunta Dave.

-¿La otra chica? Ha estado sentada desde el principio...-decía la directora.

-Yo... ¿Qué estoy hacendo?-se preguntaba a sí misma.

-¡Aira Harune! ¡Levántate, Aira! ¡Vas a desperdiciar ese traje! ¡Escucha la voz de tu traje!-decía Dave gritando, para que lo escuchara.

-La voz del traje...-decía Aira.

-El disfarz que me prepararon se está estropeando... ¡Y es un disfraz tan lindo!-decía Aira mentalmente.

-Discúlpame-decía Aira a su traje.

-¡Tengo que pararme!-decía Aira.

Entonces Aira se para repentinamente, y empieza a patinar.

-Mi vestido empieza a cantar...-dice Aira mentalmente.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Rizumi mentamente.

-¡Más! ¡Déjame oír más de tu melodía!-decía Aira mentalmente.

-Vuela... ¡Aira!-decía Dave.

En ese momento es cuando empieza a patinar aún más rápido.

-¡FRESH FRUIT BASKETT!-dice Aira, habiendo hecho un Prism Jump, en el cuál aparecía como fondo, frutas de muchos tipos, para después al final giñar con un ajo a la audiencia, haciendo que la audiencia gritara como loca.

Cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, estaba tan apenada que no sabía como reaccionar.

-¿Cómo es que hizo eso?-se perguntaba Rizumi a sí misma.

-Increíble-decía Hibiki.

-¡Eso fue un Prism Jump!-decía Wataru.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntaba Sho.

-¡No puedo parar!-decía Aira, sin poder mantener el equilibrio.

Una vez que no pudiera mantener el equilibro por mas tiempo, parecía que terminará por caerse encima de Sho, pero Dave terminó apareciéndose repentinamente, para su mala suerte, ya que Aira terminó encima de él.

-¡Órale, no sabía que tuvieras tanta energía! ¿Tantas ganas tenías de querer abrazarme así?-decía Dave bromeando, sabiando como reaccionaría Aira.

-N-N-N-No es lo que piensa, yo...-decía Aira sin poder artucular palabra alguna.

-No sé de dónde la sacaste, pero quizás podamos sacar provecho de Aira-decía la directora.

-No, no sólo de Aira, Rizumu tiene mucho potencial, esperando ser despertado-decía Dave en la mente de la directora.


End file.
